All of Me
by Mrs. Killian Jones pureblood
Summary: CS Song!Fic::: All of Me, John Legend


"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride._

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." ~All of Me, John Legend_

* * *

"You're being an idiot."

"I am bloody well not!"

"I think I can handle _myself, _Hook."

"Well, I don't think _he _knows it, because he looks very much like he wants to handle you in a way I just cannot allow."

"Hook."

"I'm sorry, love, but I cannot sit here and watch that man stare at you in such a way-"

"Hoo-"

"It's bad form!"

"Hoo-"

"No, don't try and stop me, I've made up my mind; I am giving that disgusting bloke a piece of my-"

"KILLIAN JONES!"

A pair of cerulean blue eyes widen in shock, staring at Emma Swan like a berated child.

Emma closes her eyes for just a moment to compose her thoughts, before flashing them open, and giving him a beautiful smile.

His eyes, even wider now, focus on her hand as she draws it lightly up and down his forearm. "Killian," she says sweetly.

He nods, still transfixed on the hand as it begins to toy with his hook.

Emma smirks. _Too. Easy._

"I know you don't like how that man is looking at me-" Killian growls.- "and no one's _ever _wanted to protect my honour like you do right now."

His eyes flit to hers, and she puts a little extra dazzle. She shrugs innocently and eyes him appreciatively. "Seeing you like this is just..._sooooooo…."_

He sit up taller and smirks just a bit.

She leans close to his ear and gives it a quick, sharp bite, before whispering, "_Ridiculous."_

His eyes widen again, shocked and embarrassed, and when he focuses again, she's gone.

Whipping his head about frantically, he sees her blonde locks making their way towards _him. _

His eyes narrow as she toys with his arm, before leaning into his ear. Wait. This looks very familiar….

A resounding _SLAP! _sounds across the diner, and Emma comes back to pick up her purse like nothing has happened. Patting his cheek, she repeats, "Completely ridiculous." She presses a quick kiss to his forehead before sauntering off and out the door.

* * *

"_How many times do I have to tell you,_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too?_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood._

_You're my downfall, you're my muse!_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues!_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you." ~All of Me, John Legend._

* * *

There's a loud slam of the door, and she's gone. Killian looks up to the only witness of the scene.

"What just happened, Davey?"

The prince shakes his head sadly. "Wasn't your fault mate." Leaving, he claps Killian on the shoulder and says quietly, "Snow needs me to pick up the baby from Belle. She'll come around mate."

"So I just sit here and give her time?!" he asks frustratedly.

David laughs loudly, startling Killian into staring at him curiously. "Oh, _heck _no."

Killian raises an eyebrow. "Is that not what you do with the Fair Queen? Give her time, space, and chocolate?"

"And roses."

"And roses."

David smiles kindly, albeit still slightly sympathetically. "Emma isn't my wife. While they have a lot in common, this is something they differ on. Emma was a lost girl, Hoo- Killian. She's spent her entire life alone, and all people ever gave her was space. Space is all Emma knew, and how happy was she?"

"Not very."

"No," David says sadly. "Not very at all. Emma doesn't need space, she needs _you, _as much as it pains me to say it." They both crack a small smile -David had taken some convincing, but all in all, was the biggest support for their relationship. "She needs you to be there for her, probably silent, but there. Later, you can talk about it. Just let her know you're there. Last time this happened, she was alone. Just be there."

"You're not mad?"

"Never."

Killian nods and follows him out the door, clasps hands as a farewell, before going in the opposite direction, towards the docks.

A red jacket pops out against the gray sky. He sits down next to Emma, whose sobs have quieted since she left to small, heartbreaking whimpers.

He quietly reaches for her left hand with his right, gently fingering the rings on her fourth finger.

"I'm sorry, lass. I'm sorry I made you cry, but my feelings are still the same."

"You didn't...make me...cry."

"No?" he asks with a light smile. "Then, pray tell, what are you doing?"

"Crying. But not because of you. Because of…_her."_

"_Her?"_

"Yes, _her!" _she snaps. "_She _is not a good thing, Killian! This whole situation is a terrible mistake!"

He can't be silent for that. "A _mistake?_ You think she's a _mistake? _Emma Jones, you are my _wife, _and I am your _husband. She _affects me just as much as she does you! Do you think I'm ready and proud and...stuff?! Emma, I am bloody terrified! But when you married me, I told you something like this would happen! And you laughed! Why are you laughing now?!"

"BECAUSE NOW I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK, KILLIAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY!"

Killian closes his eyes as Emma snatches her hand back. He hesitantly places his hand on her slightly rounded belly. "I've been a terrible father as well, you know."

She sends a sharp glance his way, and he rubs gently. "I was supposed to be a father to Bae. He ran away. Does that sound like confident father material?"

"No," she whispers.

She looks up at him, eyes big and red, face splotchy and make-up stained, her belly bump still under his warm hand, and Killian believes he has never seen anything more beautiful than his terrified, pregnant wife.

"Killian, I don't know how to do this."

"We'll learn together, love. Always together."

* * *

"_**'Cause all of me,**_

_**Loves all of you.**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges,**_

_**All your perfect imperfections.**_

_**Give your all to me.**_

_**I'll give my all to you.**_

_**You're my end and my beginning;**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning.**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me.**_

_**And you give me all of you.**_

_**I give you all of me.**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh".**_

* * *

"Luff yoo, Dada. Luff yoo, Mama."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Sleep tight, fair pirate."

They exit the nursery quietly, careful to leave the door open just a crack, and glance back in one more time, smiles on, before walking in silence to their room and crawling under the covers.

Wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, Emma Jones burrows her face into his neck, whispering a quiet, "I love you."

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he whispers, "I love you, too."

After a moment of rustling, Killian counts to seven before smiling knowingly as Emma asks, "Can I have your hand?"

"Love, you have all of me."

_~Fin.~_

* * *

**Hey, look! I'm alive! **

**Well, this story was based off of a lovely prompt sent to me by the even lovelier CSdisneylover. **

**I AM SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE, MY WIFI WAS THE WORST UP THERE.**

**Anyhoo.**

**I hope you liked it, yeah? I'm just really obsessed with babies right now, and felt like they needed one. Or two. Or a billion, because you seriously just can't go wrong with this couple.**

**Please drop a review, and hopefully a prompt (or PM one). I mean, SOMETHING has to get me to stop reading Jily fanfiction.**

**Can we talk about teenage Sirius Black? Yum.**

**Life problems, reviews, criticism, congratulations on my having to plan a reunion for 700 people? Let me know. :)**

**Hugs and Kisses:**

**~Mrs Killian Jones: Pureblood.**

**PS: I own neither the characters nor the song. All rights go to their respective owners.**


End file.
